Carousel Memoirs
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo make a promise, but before it can be fulfilled, the two must part. Be prepared for a ton of fluff!


Title: Carousel Memoirs 

Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo make a promise, but before it can be fulfilled, the two must part. Be prepared for a ton of fluff!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Carousel Memoirs 

The moon glowed in the night sky, as if it was bathing a young woman in it's light. She sat on the bench, staring at the spinning carousel, watching many happy faces twirl past.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of popcorn and cotton candy, a smell she knew she could never forget, the smell of an autumn fair in the simple town that was Tomoeda.

She watched children walk with their parents, smiling and chattering, teenagers competing with one another to see who could get more prizes and couples whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear.

Tomoyo sighed as her eyes misted over with memories of the memory that occurred three years ago, on the very bench she sat on…

Flashback 

"Tomoyo-san! Come on!" he said, pulling her towards the carousel.

"Eriol-kun, you don't have to hurry so, the carousel won't fly away." Tomoyo said, while Eriol dragged her.

Eriol just smiled as they went through the gate and looked for a place, finding only one horse left. Tomoyo pouted.

"Eriol-kun, there's only one horse left, let's wait for the next ride."

Eriol smirked and got on the horse and pulled gasping Tomoyo in front of him.

"E-Eriol-kun! What are you doing?"

"I don't want to wait for the next ride, so let it be, and I won't let you get off either!" Eriol said laughingly, trapping her by gripping the bar in front of them.

Tomoyo huffed, but smiled at the stubbornness of her best friend and instead relaxed into his lean form as the ride begun, failing to see Eriol's blush.

The carousel spun in tune to the melody of the gentle tune emitting from the base of the carousel as the two enjoyed the music.

Eriol looked down at Tomoyo's face, his eyes tracing the curve of her smile and trailed to her eyes that shone with joy. Tomoyo looked up into Eriol's eyes and caught his stare, her grin widened.

"Eriol-kun, it's so wonderful to have you with me when Syaoran and Sakura are no longer here…"

Eriol smiled.

Tomoyo gazed into his cerulean depths, his eyes portrayed something that pleasantly surprised her. They were filled with pure adoration and love, something that she secretly felt for him too. Did he really feel the same way?

Her question was answered as she noticed that he was nearing her, and their lips met as they shared a sweet kiss.

They pulled away as the ride slowed and Eriol got off and helped a blushing Tomoyo off.

He led her to a nearby bench and they sat down. Tomoyo looked at the flushed Eriol.

"E-Eriol, I have feelings for you, I-"

"Shh… I feel the same way too, I like you too…"

Tomoyo smiled and asked a passing photographer to take a picture of them.

Eriol wound his arm around her waist and she around his neck as the both smiled. They took their photos and paid the man as he nodded and walked away.

"Tomoyo, let's make a pact, a new tradition. Every year, let's come here and ride that carousel, together."

"Together?"

"Together."

Flashback 

Before the year had ended, Eriol had moved away to England, without telling her why, leaving her alone, all by herself. Tomoyo had felt devastated and had wept for days, for the loss of a best friend and a love. She had finally remembered the promise and kept that little hope in her heart.

She had waited here, on this very bench, waiting for him. Her had hope begun to waver as three years passed and soon she had hit adulthood, but she still was unwilling to give up. She was never one to give up so easily.

Tomoyo fingered the picture and sighed. He was never going to come, was he?

She stood up, kept the photo and wiped up a few stray tears away, she wasn't go make a spectacle of herself. Tomoyo walked towards the carousel and chose the same horse as the one they sat on, the same one she sat every time before she left.

The carousel spun and the same familiar tune played.

A moment later, she felt a familiar presence sit upon the horse behind her, was her mind playing tricks on her again?

Tomoyo gripped the bar till her knuckles turned white, willing her imagination to stop depressing her, but was surprised as those same gentle hands cupped her hands.

"Tomoyo-san, you really should really relax, you could hurt yourself."

She turned coming face to face to the loving face that haunted her mind day and night.

"Eriol, you came…"

Tomoyo let loose her tears and hugged him, burying her face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"You're real, aren't you? Please say you are!"

Eriol simply wrapped his arms around her quivering form and whispered, "I am…"

Tomoyo looked up and smiled.

Eriol smiled back.

"I'm sorry… I was afraid, I…"

Tomoyo put a finger to his lips.

"Hush Eriol, it doesn't matter, what matters is that you are finally here, that you returned."

Eriol pulled her closer and placed his lips over hers.

Their kiss was sweet and subtle, yet filled with love.

They pulled apart and they smiled.

When the ride ended, they walked to their bench and they sat.

"Tomoyo, I know I was away for so long, and I know this is rather sudden but we've known each other for so long, and I have a solution to prevent us from ever being apart."

Eriol stood up and knelt before her, pulling out a blue velvet box.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, will you do me the honor of being my one and only bride, to be Mrs. Hiirigizawa?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"I… I… Yes, I will… I will be honored to be with you forever, through the end of all time."

Eriol smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Truly forever?"

Eriol smiled and kissed her.

"Truly forever…"

Carousel Memoirs 

Once again, I have written my story at a rather late hour, but not in wee hours of the morning again, this time at 11:55pm. Hahaha…

This story is a bit far fetched but never the less, I still think it is rather sweet, don't you?

Tell me what you think, all right? I'd love to know what my readers think of my work.

PearlyFaerie 

**P.S. Happy Christmas in advanced!**


End file.
